Fall from Eden
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Rapture: The Golden City of Opportunity. Where the poor and unfortunate have an equal chance to make it big and live in luxury. As a child, that was exactly the fairy tale that Blake believed. And when she met Adam, those fairy tales became truth. For a short while anyway. / / Blake's beginnings for the Bioshock AU (Rating will probably change later)
1. Chapter 1

_**{He caught me with the sweetest lullaby; He made me feel all glorious and divine}**_

The first time she had seen him, work shirt half-buttoned and sleeves rolled up to show off hours of working in the industrial heavy labor, a fire had ignited itself in her belly. His forehead glistened with sweat, the drops of liquid beading down his chiseled jawline and rivulets streaming down the hollows of his throat. The immediate pull she felt towards this man was overwhelming and she paused in her own household chore of sweeping her doorstep to watch him as he worked diligently on the task he had been given. His dark hair was slicked back with only the occasional rebellious strand hanging in front of his forehead, mussed and dirty from a long day's work. The heavy pounding of her heart and the shakiness of her legs rendered Blake weak and her teeth worried her bottom lip as she watched on. Nothing and no one had ever invoked such feelings within her and it was there that she decided that she had to see him again.

It would be a week before she did and another two before she mustered up enough courage and wit to speak to the man. A distant bell chimed in the distance, signaling for the industrial workers to take their break. The minute it had sounded Blake had patted down her skirts for any lingering dust, out the door and down the landing steps so quick that she had no time to remove her apron. Pushing aside her humiliation, she did her best to saunter up to the man but in the back of her mind she imagined she looked more like a gazelle learning to walk than an attractive woman with her head on her shoulders.

Yet still when she approached the man spared her a glance, and it was that glance that shook Blake to her bones and melted her into a puddle of goo on the spot. He was more beautiful up close. Now she could see the toned muscles in their every detail, could see their every movement which each breath he took. She stood a few paces from him but could still feel the heat radiating off his body on her face, encasing her as if it were his actual embrace. From a distance she had failed to notice the red-tinted highlights in his dark hair, shining from the light overhead.

The feeling from weeks past returned, only fiercer. Her entire body aflame she felt as if she were in the very presence of the Sun itself. She had half a mind to shy away from his beauty and warmth, but it was her own desire that kept her in place. She had made up her mind. She came here with a purpose. Hands bunched in her skirt, the color bleached out of it leaving it a flat and dull blue, Blake spoke.

"I've prepared some lemonade….if you're thirsty, that is. A hardworking man like you needs to stay hydrated and well-cared for, after all."

The man said not a word, instead choosing to lean against a stack of flat boards that were being used for the project. In his hands he wrung a ratted rag, gray and stained. Blake's gaze fell, watching the movement of his wide, strong hands. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip and her eyes glazed over as her mind conjured up hazy imaginings of other things he could do with those hands.

"What's your name, Miss?"

Startling from her reverie, a hot blush crawling up her neck and fanning out on her cheeks, Blake tightened her grip on her skirt, creasing the fabric. "Blake. Blake Belladonna."

A change occurred in the man, an easy smile drawing on his face. This sent the young woman into another blushing fit and, the heat almost too much to bear, she directed her gaze at the pavement below her feet. The rapid pounding in her chest affected her breathing and she was sure that she must've appeared a hot mess. No man would ever find a stumbling little girl attractive and the brunette feared she had dashed her chance with him before they had even had a real conversation.

Thick fingers plucked her chin from her chest, inclining her head back to gaze into the man's eyes. He was much taller than her, especially at such a close proximity as they were. Her breath caught in her throat and her stomach ached. Cheeks aflame and head swimming, she could only tremble as she spoke his next words, gazing down at her with such warmth that she could have evaporated into the air on second's notice.

"Pretty name for a pretty dame."

If her heart hadn't already given itself to him before, it surely had now.

* * *

After their first encounter, Blake became more confident in his presence. Their routine became a daily one: she would invite him over for a drink during his break and bring in chairs from her kitchen so they could sit on the landing and overlook the rest of the housing of the Sinclair Deluxe. They chatted rather lightly at first, only bothering to ask how the other's day had gone and mention any news going 'round Pauper's Drop that had everyone in a tizzy that week. Adam (he had given her his name the second time she had invited him over, apologizing profusely for his rude manners) would tell her what kind of work he was doing that particular day or badmouth whichever abercrombie managed to get on his wrong side that day. Construction talk normally bored Blake, but she remembered to smile and laugh at the right cues and nod her head sympathetically when called for. While his jargon had a tendency to put her to sleep, his smooth baritone voice was something she could listen to for days and never tire, like any of her favorite records.

Time went on and while their relationship grew more comfortable, the heat burning within Blake did not. If anything it intensified. Every look, every word spoken, every brushing graze was gasoline to the fire and soon enough Blake feared she'd burn until there was nothing left.

She wanted more. She needed to feel him, to be close enough to always feel him. Never in her life had she craved something so much and the mere thought of them together in the way her body cried out for was enough to send her mind reeling in a heat-filled frenzy.

Her indecent thoughts prodded her, urging her to take the next step, but her fear quickly extinguished such urgent thoughts. She was but sixteen and he was a man of twenty, mature and looking for the same in a companion. A little girl like her would never be enough to satisfy him despite how she wished it otherwise. But the gruelling the truth did nothing to stop their chats. Blake had gotten her taste and was nowhere near ready to give it up.

Overtime their bond strengthened and their talk transformed from the small chats you'd have with a distant friend to one you'd have with someone you had shared a life with for years. Adam's life on the surface had been brought up a few times, the trials and tribulations he had endured same as the ones down here. He had seen Rapture as a utopia, a way to escape his torments and poverty as had been advertised. But once his arrival he realized it was not the gold-paved road he had expected and soon was thrown back into his life of hard labor and constant work with little reward. His bitterness was masked by indifference out of precaution of being overheard by the wrong person and being sought out by one of Schnee's "ass-kissers". But the rage of being treated as a pathetic underling would get him riled up from time to time and Blake prided herself with how quickly she was able to soothe him with just a touch or a hushed plea.

Soon enough their talks were not just limited to his break times but after his day's work as well. When the dark of night settled over the tenements and the clang of the landing's metal steps shook and banged, Blake would carefully tiptoe with bare feet out to the landing, making sure to not disturb her slumbering father. After stepping outside their apartment door she would find Adam seated on the cool floor of the small terrace and she would take her place beside him, picking up their conversation where it had been left off earlier in the day. Blake loved any moment she got to speak with Adam, but if she ever had a preference she would say she liked their night talks more. Because in the dark blanket of night, Adam's hand would find its way somewhere on her person: her waist, her thigh, and on the very rare and joyous occasion it would grasp hers warmly in his.

It was those moments where Blake could never imagine that she would ever be happier than she was right then.

One night their conversation had settled on her and she squirmed in her place, uneasy with the new topic.

"Oh, I'm not half as interesting to talk about. I've lived most my life here, in Rapture, right in this very apartment. Never strayed much from Pauper's Drop. There's no excitement in my life. Never was, never will be." Ashamed she looked down at her lap, her plain nightgown reflecting her life. Frowning, she tucked a stray black curl behind her ear and leaned on Adam's shoulder. "I'd much rather listen to your stories again."

Adam sighed and the rush of his breath warmed her ear, the dull aching throb in her tummy started up again. She felt that familiar pull again, to be even closer, to feel his body pressed hers in the most intimate of ways. But these thoughts were dangerous, as she had to constantly remind herself, and she found way of distraction by plucking the fraying hem of her nightgown.

"Everyone has a story, Blake. And I wanna knows yours." A rough hand crossed over and cupped her cheek, pulling her to face him and gaze into his eyes. The ache grew stronger and Blake heard a quiet rip; she had pulled too hard on one of the frayed edges.

And so she told him. She told him all of it: how her family moved to Rapture when she was eight years old and how her family immediately ran into financial trouble and were forced to settle in poor Pauper's Drop. She told him of her parents marriage struggles that followed because of her father's excuses for not finding work and her mother's departure soon after. She shared how the past few years had just been the two of them, her father drinking his sorrows away and her going around and doing small errands and chores for a bit of cash to make sure they didn't end up on the streets. She told him everything and by the time she was finished, her shame had overwhelmed her and the first trickle of tears had dripped off her lashes and down her cheeks.

It wasn't until she had spoken her life story aloud with another person to hear that she realized how sorry and lacking it was. She was just as uninteresting as she had earlier claimed and soon enough Adam would surely lose all interest in her. He would leave her just as her mother before him had, and she'd be alone with her deadbeat dad once more, heartbroken and hopeless.

A large hand behind her neck guided her to rest on Adam's shoulder, the wetness from her cheeks immediately soaking into his work shirt. Her feeble hands reached up to grasp desperately at his shirt, her grip settling on his firm shoulders. Their steady support held her as her body trembled, with the sorrow and fear that she would be left with nothing once more, yearning forever but never being satiated in her lust for something better. Hard arms encased her, pressing into her back just below her shoulder blades and steadied her shakes, her sobs stifled in his chest.

And so the rest of the night passed by with her sobbing her woes into the arms of the very man she loved yet feared would leave her behind.

* * *

The bell for break had only just rung when Blake heard the tell-tale rattling of the metal stairs. Quickly dusting off her dress and untying her apron, leaving it in a careless heap on the kitchen table, she walked out to greet Adam. Only upon her stepping out of her apartment she was immediately yanked into a strong embrace and lifted the air, eliciting a startled shout from her as the perpetrator spun her around twice before setting her down on her feet. Head spinning from the sudden motions she looked up at Adam, his grin splitting his face in two. The heat in her chest melted her heart at the sight and she returned with her own smile, not nearly brilliant as his.

"What's got you so worked up all of a sudden?"

His hands were still resting on her waist and she felt the spots where he was touching her heat up rapidly. Her body grew warm and fuzzy and her mind dizzy. They'd known each other for at least three months now and have touched plenty of times, but each touch from him lit the fire within her anew and she always had a hard time calming it down. The only thing that sobered her thoughts was the fact that his bubbling excitement is what was prompted him to hold her the way he was and, unintentionally, her smile died just a little.

"I just got offered a job. One up in the rich part of Rapture!" Her heart sank with those words and she found herself unable to keep the smile on her face any longer. Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes and suddenly his hands were scorching her, hurting her the longer she remained under his hold. The day had come…

"I can finally leave this shit hole!"

He was leaving her.

And suddenly she was thrown back to the day she had first talked to him, stumbling and nervous, heart like a hummingbird in her chest when he looked at her and said those awfully wonderful things…

Only now the things he said were needles in her heart, stabbing it and bleeding it out as she felt her legs shake so hard they almost gave out underneath her. Her throat tightened in on itself, restricting her air as the tears pushed through, begging to be released. Biting her lip she willed them away and cleared her throat, ignoring the dead weight in her chest.

"That's good, Adam. I'm happy for you."

She felt a rough tug on her hair, making her wince from the smart of some strands being pulled out before her long, black hair cascaded down her back and curls spilled over her shoulders. She lifted her head to reprimand him for ruining her bun, but the words died on her lips the moment they touched his. Her mind went utterly blank, shock preventing any process of thought as his rough lips moved against hers. Instead her body reacted to him naturally, responding eagerly to the kiss, her body going limp in his arms at the sheer relief. This is what she had been waiting months for.

They pulled away too soon for Blake's liking, the warmth of Adam still present on her lips, but more as a ghost of the real thing than something to satiate her in his absence. Her fingers curled in his work shirt, bunching the fabric in her grip, attempting to bring him back. But he stood strong and Blake could only internally cry at being apart from him when she wanted nothing more than to taste him for as long as she lived. Her body ached for more, the fire in her stomach now out of control and consuming her in its flames. She became emboldened and pressed closer to him, their bodies forming a thin line where they touched, the only thing separating them.

Rough fingers brushed across her cheeks, coming away with wetness. Blake blinked. She hadn't even noticed her fallen tears in her sudden euphoria and looked away from his eyes, ashamed at letting him see her cry again. But Adam prompted her to lift her head to him again with a gentle nudge and she complied to his whim just as she always had and always would if that was what he so wished. He leaned down, pulling their faces closer again and Blake expected another kiss, her heart giddy.

Instead he whispered three words that would change Blake's life forever.

"Come with me."

She didn't hesitate.

* * *

The next day Adam was gone, with her still in Pauper's Drop. He had told her he would be going ahead, to ensure all the preparations for their tenement were arranged just right for her arrival. In the meantime she was to stay behind, slowly preparing to transition from one life to the other. Initially when he had said this Blake had been reluctant, not wanting to let him go for even a second. For months they had seen each other every day; a week was almost too much to bear alone. Adding onto that, her fear of being left behind and forgotten within the span of the week curled her fingers around him tighter, scared to think that once he made it up to the classy part of Rapture he'd find a nice, beautiful dame, one that put her to shame.

After much reassuring via sweet talk and rough kisses, Blake let him leave. On the day of his departure she watched him walk out of Sinclair Deluxe, one suitcase in hand and a hat atop his head. She stood up on her terrace, broom handle clutched close to her chest to soothe it's aching as she watched his back get smaller and smaller until it had disappeared, the image of it ghosting through her thoughts. Afterwards she felt as a ghost herself, sluggish and transparent. She went about her normal daily chores, but found that they were difficult to fulfill with Adam intruding on her thoughts. Every second of every minute, with each exhale and inhale, each tick and each tock, he was there. His dazzling smile and dark eyes plaguing her down with each movement and making it nearly impossible to carry out a simple task such as walking from one end of the room to the other.

Later on that night, she found herself sitting on the terrace in her nightgown, eyes roaming over the darkness of Sinclair Deluxe, watching the streetlamps flicker due to poor circuitry that was a blessing to have (some of the poorer districts still resorted to oil lamps). It wasn't until her eyes began to droop and her heart slowed to an almost catatonic state that she realized that she had been unconsciously waiting for Adam to have their typical late night chat. With this revelation she decided it best to go back inside and turn in for the night. So with a heavy heart and burning eyes, she went back inside, dove deep underneath her covers, and tightly shut her eyes. The next thing she knew, it was morning.

This routine continued for days, her sluggish demeanor noticeable in all her movements. At one point it seemed that her father had caught on to her behavior, giving her a curious glance from the corner of his eye from his spot in his armchair. But, as per usual, that curiosity flickered out within seconds, returning to his half-full tumbler and chipped knobs on the busted radio. He never did much anymore, not since her mother left. He'd sit in his spot static and silent, only moving occasionally to refill his glass or to hit the radio when too much static came out. It was a miracle if he ever even noticed that she was still alive and moving around and a blue moon when he actually stepped outside. If not for her, he probably would've withered away years ago.

Blake chewed her nails as she sat on the edge of her bed. If she left him, would he waste away in this apartment, left and forgotten by those he called family? There'd be no one else to care for him - he had no friends to speak of, no one that came to visit him. He could very well sit in that sunken in chair for a week before it even occurred to him that she was no longer around. Surely he would starve, never remembering to eat without her to prompt him. Perhaps she could ask one of the neighbors to care for him in her absence.

Blake shook her head at the thought. It would be wrong and selfish of her to ask them for such an extensive favor for an undetermined period of time, since she had no intentions of returning. They had their own families to provide for. It went against all of her morals to ask more of them, when already they had been so kind to her growing up with her deadbeat father and absent mother.

So the question was this: Which did she value more? Her father? Or her freedom and chance at a better life?

Without another second to spare, Blake had doven under her bed and pulled out her suitcase, coughing at the disturbed dustmites now floating freely in the air due to the disturbance. Using her hands to wipe the rest off she flicked open the latches, opening the barren suitcase. Inside was nothing but a few trinkets from her childhood, things she cast out without a second glance as to what they were. Then she lifted it to her bed and began pacing around the room, snatching at the necessities. Clothes were folded neatly and placed in the bottom, only a few dresses that weren't as faded as the others. Her hairbrush went in next, then some shoes, and a few ribbons for her hair from when she was young that she couldn't bear to part with despite having not worn them in years. Once she had finished her packing she frowned and looked at her room, not much different than it had been just a few minutes ago.

She really did have nothing.

Well...she would soon enough. Adam had promised her all the nicest things that she had seen those beautiful women wearing in those magazines and much more. He was giving her the opportunity to escape her dull fate, to leave behind her life as her father's caretaker and to become her own person. And as foolish and loveblind she may be, she believed him with her full heart. Not just because she loved him, but also because it was her only shot.

The clock on her dresser ticked closer to night time and the first bubble of excitement brewed in her tummy. Adam would be back the next night to come whisk her away, off to a life full of light and luxury. No longer would she be doing chores and caring for someone who rarely had a life to speak of. This was her time to become more than the poor girl who everyone offered sympathy because of her poor upbringing. She'd become someone new. Someone she could be proud to be.

And it would be with Adam at her side, guiding her hand along the way and loving her the way she loved him.

* * *

The next night couldn't come quickly enough. Blake had tried to focus solely on her chores in hopes that time would pass her by, but she couldn't resist the temptation to throw glances at their clock every other minute. She would always revert to pouting when the clock wouldn't be at a time she wanted and had to stop herself from accusing it of slowing down on purpose to delay her from leaving. She had half the mind to throw it at the wall and watch in satisfaction when it burst into a million little pieces. But such actions would not speed up time nor win her any real victory in doing so, so she continued to busy herself around the apartment, cleaning what needed to be cleaned and even what didn't.

Soon enough evening came and she prepared a hearty dinner, enough for tonight with leftovers that would last a few more days. Just in case. After picking through her already small portion, stomach too full with butterflies to force food down, she ran to her room and sat on her bed. The clock on her dresser taunted her like the one in their living room, the hands moving agonizingly slow while her teeth worried her bottom lip, hoping for Adam to come sooner and take her away from this cramped space. It had only been a week since she had made the decision to leave and already it seemed she had outgrown this place. Any moment longer and surely she would suffocate.

Just when she felt she was going to go cross-eyed staring at her clock she heard the muffled clanging of metal and immediately jumped from her bed, grabbed her suitcase and threw open her door in one fluid motion. She tiptoed across the room in order to not wake her sleeping father lest he try and stop her and opened her front door.

The sight waiting for her almost brought her to her knees.

Adam stood there, looking much like he had when she had last seen him, but the air around him was so different it was almost as if he were someone she had never met before. A familiar stranger, he was. His clothes lacked all the dirt and sweat that came with being a construction worker and the rips and patches that came with living in poor Pauper's Drop. His bright white shirt was crisp and new, pressed to every crease. His slacks weren't baggy or frayed and fell straight on his slim legs, the pinstripes streaming down them almost glistening with novelty. Atop his head was a black, richman's hat to replace the brown, paper boy's hat he had left with, his dark locks curling underneath the brim. He was dressed to the nines and Blake physically felt herself swooning.

His arms opened upon seeing her and Blake immediately threw herself into them, clutching him in an intimate embrace. She wanted to convey how she had missed him so dearly and how awful her life had been since his absence, nevermind how temporary it was. But the words would not come. And from the way he hugged her back said that he understood because he felt the same way. His heart beat intensely underneath her ear and Blake smiled in knowing that it beat for her in such a manner. She was truly the luckiest girl in the world.

Hesitantly they both pulled from the embrace and Blake squirmed under his gaze when she noticed that now he was the one giving her a lookover. Adam had changed so much and she...well she had no room to change in this small apartment of hers. Surely after seeing all the wonders and beauty of the big city she would be plain in his eyes and he would revoke his offer, leaving her on this very doorstep alone and heartbroken.

Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box coated in purple velvet - the color of royalty. It was a small box, hardly bigger than the palm of his hand, and he brought it between them, ducking his head down to whisper to her gently.

"I got something for you."

Blake blinked and threw her head back to look at him. "For me?"

He gave her a dazzling grin and she melted all over again, like the first day they had met. "Who else?"

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Blake let slip the fears that had been plaguing her all week. "To some beautiful dame, of course."

Thick fingers clutched her chin, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes and she felt her chest ache and her breath go hot at the look he gave her. "Ain't no dame mo' beautiful than you, darlin'."

And with that her fears had disappeared and so had the distance between them. His lips fell over hers in a sweet kiss, one of lovers reunited after a long absence. Her heart leapt to her throat and tears sprung to her eyes as Blake lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, keeping him with her for just a moment longer, to ensure this was all real. That this was all _hers_.

Eventually he pulled from her, eliciting a low whine of discontent from Blake to which he chuckled at, bringing out a bright pink blush on her cheeks. He raised his hand higher and her attention was once again brought to the small box he was presenting her with. Gingerly, she plucked it from his hand and cradled it in both of hers, rubbing her fingers over the soft fabric. This box alone was fancier than anything she owned and merely holding it gave her a sense of her life soon to come. Feeling giddy she thrust open the lid of the box and gasped.

The box was filled with a cushion made of velvet much like the outside except this color was a deep blood red. In the middle there was a hole cut into it and resting in that hole was a gold-trimmed brooch. Intricate carvings lined the outer oval, the detail impeccable and well-crafted. The inside was an opal black with a golden silhouette of a bird in flight, wings spread far and wide. Plucking it from the box she held it in her fingers, running her thumb over the smooth surface of bird. It felt warm in her hand. Logic told her that this was because the box had been sitting in Adam's pocket, but her heart preferred the silly fantasy that the bird was alive in her hands, ready to take off at any moment.

Like her.

Handing the box back to Adam, Blake unclasped the pin in the back to clip it to her dress until firm hands stopped her. Adam took the brooch from her and bent down to pin it to her dress, right in the middle underneath her collar. Once finished he took a step back and whistled to which Blake laughed. Her hand came up to stroke it again, still warm and fluttering. Picking her suitcase back up, she knew she was ready to go. Adam offered his crooked arm to her, prompting her to take it. She reached to do just that but hesitated with a frown. Before Adam could ask her what was wrong she reached one hand behind her back and yanked the knot undone on her apron, letting the cloth fall to her feet before she kicked it aside. With a smile she finally accepted Adam's arm and they skipped down the steps and out of Sinclair Deluxe, out of Pauper's Drop, and towards their new future together.

 _ **{Invite me for a trip}**_

* * *

 **A/N:** And now here's the next installment for my Bioshock AU! I've been working on this one for awhile (in fact, I'm _still_ working on it). It'll be a long one. Expect another chapter sometime soon...hopefully.

As you may have noticed, we are currently delving into Blake's past which I've never really touched up on in any of my past fics. But, fear not. You're about to get her full story now. And a lot of it revolves around Adam as you can see. (Tauradonna shippers eat your heart out.)

So, clearly this fic takes place **before** Down Here in Rapture.

Right now Blake is around 16. And in other parts of the timeline, so is Yang (who is about to lose her mom D:). I'll write another fic that goes more in depth of Yang's story that's not just a brief storytelling session in an abandoned shop. So that means you'll get backstory before her mom dying, the aftermath of that (including Ruby's kidnapping), and even _after_ all of that (basically how she came to be a detective).

Tl;dr: I've got so much in store for you guys ;)

ALSO, I would really, _really_ love if I got some feedback on this. In fact, the only reason I'm uploading it so early (I'm not even halfway done with it right now because I keep losing motivation) is because I feel like if I get some feedback from you guys I'll be able to keep writing for this AU. So please? Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

_**{True love decides; Forever is a word that cries}**_

They took the tram first out of Pauper's Drop, Adam explaining to her that once they got off at the station at Neptune's Bounty - a fishers' market he told her - they'd transfer to a bathysphere to continue on to Market Street where they would take up residence for awhile. Most of these places passed right over Blake's head, never having heard of them. She'd spent most her life in Pauper's Drop, not having enough to cover the fare to travel to other parts of Rapture. Their names meant nothing to her and try as she might she could not even begin to imagine how they all connected to one another. But she knew that Adam had done this only the week before and therefore he knew much more than she did. So she let him lead the way as she sat in her seat and listened to him explain to her the route they were to take.

As they rode the railway Adam decided to tell her the stories of his first week with the upper-class and his new job (one he still had failed to inform her as to what it was). With undivided attention she listened to him speak, mouth agape in awe as he painted pictures of the beauties of luxuries of the higher-class districts. In her head she imagined bright, golden lights and beautifully dressed people, all smiling and laughing and enjoying life the way it should be enjoyed. Those people would never know what it would be like to live in poverty and what it was like to be plain. That thought made her uneasy and wonder if she would be able to blend in with the rest or if they would call her out straightaway, scolding her for straying where she didn't belong.

But she figured that if Adam could do it….well, so could she. Mind you, she was nowhere near as fine and dandy as him, as he had an air of superiority even when they had met in old, run-down Pauper's Drop. This was something she was well aware of, but she hoped that if she always remained by Adam's side, they would notice nothing out of the ordinary or, at least, respect Adam too much to single her out.

Soon enough the reached the fishers' market and got off the train. As soon as she exited the car a strong smell of fresh fish hit her, overloading her senses. Next to her she could hear Adam promising that it was a smell that wouldn't last much longer since the bathysphere station was just a "hop, skip, and a jump" away, but for once Blake decided it better to ignore him. She had never smelled fish so fresh and though it gave off a peculiar stench it was far better than the odor of the old fish sold down in Pauper's Drop, imports whenever the higher levels had too much or whenever they were weeks old. She had always loved fish though was never able to afford it regularly with it being one of the highest priced items sold in Pauper's Drop despite it's low quality. Though compared to all the other selections it was still considered a delicacy and Blake always bought it as a treat for herself when she had saved up enough money from doing extra chores 'round the tenements. Her personal favorite was the tuna, a mumbled comment she made to Adam as they walked down the market.

Adam looked thoughtful as they passed by crates full of silver fish waiting to be shipped off to restaurants at the higher levels. She only paid half a mind to this however as she was more fascinated with the different stalls lined up down the street they walked on. All kinds of fish were out for display: tuna, flounder, shark, octopus, crab….you name it and it was probably there. People were gathered 'round the booths with baskets cradled in the crook of their elbow, housewives shopping for dinner for their families mostly but some working men were sprinkled here and there, browsing just the same. Blake watched it all in wonder, from their pretty clothes to their fancy updos, hair so shiny and sleek that she clutched her own frizzed curls in embarrassment.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled from the middle of the street off to the side. When she glanced up at Adam he flashed her a smile before bringing her up to one of the stalls, asking the fishmonger dressed in an apron stained with grime and fish oil for some cut slices of tuna. The man's thick mustache twitched when he named his price and only moved to get their order when Adam waved a stack of cash. Blake gripped Adam's arm tighter, a smile plastered to her face as she watched the man grab some of the already prepared raw tuna off the tray of ice and wrapping it in a slab of brown paper. He and Adam exchanged their goods, Adam leaving with the fish and the man taking a step back to count the bills before shoving it into his apron pocket and tipping his hat to them, thanking them for their service.

They walked away from the stall and Blake stared eagerly at the wrapped tuna that Adam held in his hand, mouth almost watering at how freshly caught tuna would taste. Adam caught her gaze and chuckled at her giddy childishness, going as far as to offer the tuna for Blake to hold. Blake did so immediately, and clutched it to her bosom carefully. A bounce was added to her step as they arrived at the bathysphere station and boarded one of the pods, her body light and heart soaring. She had only been gone from Pauper's Drop for half the hour and already she was being treated so fair and nicely that any question of homesickness or turning back was null and void.

The bathysphere began to sink into the pool of water below and Blake watched in fascination through the large window as the water rushed up and overtook the pod, swallowing them up into the sea. Next to her Adam touched her thigh gently, pointing to various buildings as the bathysphere kicked into gear, naming each brightly lit building that twinkled and danced in the viewing window: Olympus Heights, Fort Frolic, Schnee Industries, Ironwood Futuristics, and many other names that sounded so foreign but bright and new, waiting to welcome her into their warm glow. The sea life passed them by as they rode on, not paying much mind to the metal contraption within their midst, most likely so used to seeing them that it was no different than seeing another fish.

Lips pressed to her cheek as Blake looked on and she leaned into the touch, sighing when Adam's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Taking the opening to lean into him, Blake settled her head on his shoulder in the crook where it met his upper arm. They laid there together as the rest of Rapture passed by them in swirls of light and bubbles, the low hum of the radio on the other side playing a slow tune. The warmth engulfed Blake like a comforter and she felt the involuntary droop of her eyes. It was only now that she remembered how late it was, being with Adam brought about the nonexistence of time. It was only natural that she began to grow tired after such a long day and week and, before she knew it, her eyes had shut entirely and her breathing had slowed, softly sleeping in Adam's embrace.

A few moments later she felt her pillow stir beneath her followed by a gentle shaking of her arm. Blake frowned and groaned in discontent, wishing to stay asleep for just awhile longer. Lips pressed close to her ear, sending warm breath over the shell and down her neck and she shivered, goosebumps prickling across her fair skin.

"Blake, it's time to wake up. I'd be mo' than willin' to let you sleep so peaceful an' pretty but I have a feeling you'll wanna see th' city," came Adam's voice through her sleepy haze. In just a few seconds Blake had opened her eyes, the first thing to greet her was Adam's soft smile. She smiled sleepily back before allowing herself to be lifted to her feet, grasping Adam's arm with both hands now as she shuffled out of the pod. Adam held her things as she leaned against him, desperately trying to blink sleep from her eyes as they exited the station, passing by people very finely dressed on their way in, probably back home after a party or some other social event. They came in went in blurs, the only thing that really caught her eye was the occasional sparkled dress or glimmering jewelry that caught the overhead lights just right.

After leaving the station the lights became brighter and more intense and Blake had to shield her eyes at first. Never had something been so intense as it was now, especially not in poor Pauper's Drop where there would be days at a time without electricity whenever their power source was ill-maintained, which was most always. To see the lights here shining so brightly, like the Sun did above on the surface almost blinded her, washing out everything in sight. However, as Adam led her along she grew used to it and was able to see things more clearly now.

To their left was a string of shops, windows lit up even at this time of night and doors open to any stragglers who wanted to do some late night spending, their heads clouded with bubbly and good times. Bells chimed faintly over the buzz of people talking outside the shops, clustered into little groups with glasses of cham and tumblers of whiskey grasped in their hands, the ladies sipping daintily and the men throwing back their glasses with a laugh only to grimace as the alcohol burned their throat. Cushioned seats and sofas lined wooden islands in the middle of the floor and Blake recognized them to be the equivalent of benches. It was a funny thought, seeing something so lush that most people back home would've given their soul for treated as nothing more than a public seating place, but Blake supposed that that was just what made things different up here. It was affordable for these people and to build a simple wooden bench probably would've been an insult to them and their wealth.

To their immediate right was a set of stairs spiraling down to a lower level where lights flashed and shadows danced in their midst and a raucous buzz of chatter and laughter rose to where they stood now. The steps were lined with little dots of light, like lines of ants, and were carpeted with a soft red velvet material, so pristine and fancy that it seemed almost a shame to see people treading upon it. Just past the staircase was another, this one leading straight up to a bar where Blake could see people seated upon stools, wobbling and spilling their drinks onto their sleeves and laps, laughing at their clumsiness. Music played from that direction, an upbeat tune that one could dance to and even in her weariness Blake felt as though she should join in on the fun and sway her hips, even just a little. Waiters dressed in bone white jackets and black slacks walked between the patrons, offering those who chose to stand another glass of champagne or whatever other concoction was on their round trays.

Blake's attention then drew to just ahead of them, behind all the laughing people socializing and gossiping behind painted lips and muttered past thick cigars, where an expansive window was stretched out before them, wrapping around the small little alcove where people sat and talked. Outside the window was the rest of Rapture, illuminated in bright blues and vibrant golds that complimented the deep ocean blue that surrounded it. Creatures swam leisurely in and out of view, as much a part of Rapture as were the buildings, railways, and glass tunnels. Looking closer Blake saw that the window did not connect with the floor and instead was blocked off by a railing that prevented any touching it. The glass dipped below the floor down to the lower level where Rapture could be admired and glorified by all no matter where you were.

Before she could run off into the throng of people bustling and dancing about, Adam slipped his arm around her waist and guided her toward the first staircase on their right, the one that led downstairs. As they turned away from the upper level Blake craned her neck to catch a last glimpse at the beauty and extravagance of it all before the staircase turned, blocking her. With a pout she faced forward but that pout soon disappeared when she saw that the lower level was much like the last one, with just as many people if not more.

There was a different set of music playing down here, still upbeat but a different tune and just as jazzy as the other one. While most people were stationary as they carried out their conversations there were a few people here and there pressed against walls who were shaking and swinging, ladies laughing when they partners dipped and twirled them, gentlemen showing off their fancy footwork to a group of giggling women. It was just as lively as upstairs, the energy that people gave off vibrating through the air and shaking Blake to her very core, almost making her forget how she was asleep just minutes before. She wanted to jump into the fray and make herself at home, to join the people in their laughter and to shed her plain self away by surrounding herself with this much more exciting and lively group.

But once again Adam had tugged her away, steering her around clusters of people standing around, drinking and smoking. People didn't seem to pay them much mind, only pausing to glance at Blake's rather dull dress and her hair free down her back. She blushed when she remembered that she was still just a poor girl picked up from the slums. One who had never even seen a bathysphere before today except on paper, or felt the softness of velvet, or smelled the stench of fresh tuna. She was still a Pauper's Drop girl at the core. And as eager as she was to leave that persona behind it was going to stay with her for some time. She could only hope that eventually she would whittle it out and remove it from her being and become just like one of the beautiful models for magazines whose smiles never faded nor their good looks.

She wanted to be new. She wanted to be someone different.

And most of all, she wanted to be someone Adam could be proud of.

They arrived in front of a set of glass double doors adorned with golden handles. Inside was a small carpeted area, the only decoration a wooden desk against the far wall and two potted plants on either side of the doors. Behind the desk sat a rather bored-looking man wearing a white-collared shirt and black bowtie, his hair cropped close to his head. He perked up upon their entrance, throwing their way a commercial smile. Once seeing Adam his smile became a little more genuine and recognition crossed his face.

"Ah, good evening, Mr. Taurus. I see you're back from your short trip?" He turned his head to see Blake, clutching firmly onto Adam's arm, leaning heavily on him as sleep returned to take her away into the night for a blissful ride through dreamland. "And you've brought back a cookie, it seems."

Adam nodded. "This is Blake Belladonna. She'll be residin' with me from now on. Do ya have that extra key I requested?"

The clerk nodded and dove behind the tall desk, fumbling around audibly for a moment before resurfacing, a golden key clutched in his gloved hand. "Here ya go, Mr. Taurus. Do you need assistance in carrying the missus' luggage?"

Adam shook his head and turned away from the desk toward the staircase off to the left. "No thanks. I can handle it. Good night, Don."

The clerk nodded his head. "Of course. You too, Sir."

As they headed up the stairs, their feet padding softly on the carpet, Blake looked up at Adam. Her eyes half-lidded with the heaviness of impending sleep she mumbled, "He was a kind man. Called you 'Mr. Taurus' and 'Sir'." She laid her head back on his arm and paused to yawn. "You don't hear that sort of language much down in Pauper's Drop."

They stopped in front of one of the doors lining the hallway, Adam unlocking it with the newly given key. "Don't forget he called you 'missus'," he commented with a grin.

Blake yawned again. "It's so very strange."

In the brief moment that Adam left her side to put down her suitcase and store the freshly bought tuna in the fridge, Blake swayed dangerously before eventually deciding to lean against the wall. When Adam returned to retrieve her, she had very nearly passed out right then and there.

"Hey, doll. Maybe you should go on an' head off to bed. I'll give ya the grand tour in the morn'. I ain't gotta call in for work anyhow tomorrow, thought I'd spend th' day with you."

Blake only nodded in agreement, allowing him to guide her to where her room would be (somewhere in the back of her head she felt a faint disappointment from not being able to share a room with him). Once there he set down her suitcase next to her bed and sat her on the edge of it, still yawning and blinking sleepily like a toddler who was past their bedtime. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, brushing aside her bangs before he did so, fingers lingering on her smooth skin.

"You should go on an' get dressed for bed, darlin'. It's late and you've had a long day," he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead one more time before straightening up.

In her sleep-hazed state, Blake looked up at him and tilted her head. "Do it for me?"

Her comment had caught both of them off guard, but the effect it normally would've had on her was dulled by her haziness. Instead she watched Adam stiffen across from her, hand raising to rub the back of his neck. He turned towards the door intending to leave the room without a word to her but glanced back over his shoulder. She still sat swaying in place, watching him curiously with a faint blush dusting her cheeks, her eyes glistening with unshed tears caused by her periodic yawning. He turned back around halfway, face contemplative and eyes examining her head to toe, before violently shaking his head and making a steady stride to the door.

Something within her told her that she should feel rejected and ashamed, but sleepiness overrode any negative feelings that may have tried to blossom and within seconds she had collapsed onto her back, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Adam told her that they were going to go for a stroll 'round Market Street and High Street so she could see the sights and people. Her excitement had returned to full capacity when she recalled the shining people and flashing lights from their walk to their apartment last night and had leaped out of bed. Her clothes, which she remembered she had not changed out of the night before, clung to her uncomfortably. Going to strip immediately to change into something fresh, she also recalled the strange looks she had received the night before and paused, falling back to her bed deflated.

Noticing her sudden change in demeanor Adam came to sit next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Instinctually she leaned closer to him, finding comfort in his warmth.

"What's th' matter? Do you not wanna go out and about?"

Blake sighed and picked at her dress. "People will look at me funny again. I don't have any nice clothes like them, just my old maid dresses." Her face scrunched up in sudden distaste, already coming to loathe her old lifestyle much more than she had while in it. After seeing what luxuries and novelties that life had to offer yet kept out of her reach, she found that she was rather bitter over only being given the bare minimum all her life while these people had flourished.

Her hair was brushed aside and a kiss was placed on her temple. "Well in that case, I should go ahead and give ya yer next surprise."

"My _next_ surprise?" Blake shook her head. "Oh, you'll spoil me at this rate, Adam."

He grinned and stood up, bringing her hand with him and planting a chaste kiss on the back of it - like a prince to his princess. "That's the intention, darlin'."

He strode across the room to where a dark, wooden wardrobe was pressed against the wall and threw open the doors with a flourish. Normally she would've rolled her eyes at such a show, but inside the closet her eye had caught on what was hung up inside. Dresses brushed the floor of the wardrobe, frills and lace interlocking and pressing against each other. Vibrant, loud colors screamed at her, a stark contrast to her own faded clothes folded away in her suitcase. They were crisp and pressed in all the right places and flowing and roomy where they ought to be. None were stretched or torn, nor faded and frayed. There must've been half a dozen of 'em, all brand spankin' new to boot. She had never owned such fine and pretty clothes before and definitely not so many as was displayed for her.

Rising from the bed she walked briskly over to the wardrobe, grabbing the first one she could lay her hands on, rubbing the material between her fingertips, over her palms, against her cheek. They felt like heaven on her skin and her own dress that she was currently wearing became more uncomfortable and stiff by the second.

The dresses were all decorated differently, some with starched collars, some with short sleeves tied off with ribbons, others cinched with a belt or sash and others more with stitched in shoulder pads. Back home she wore the normal short puffed sleeves with a full skirt, no fancy collars or belts. To see such variety and to call it hers...well it just about brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh Adam…" she whispered, sifting through the dresses again and again. "And these are really for me?"

"I'd reckon so. They sho' not for me."

This made her laugh and she plucked one of the dresses off the rack, a navy blue color with a white, starched collar and black cloth buttons. She pressed it against her person and sidestepped to the mirror so that she could see herself properly. Holding the dress to her with both hands, one on the hanger and the other on her waist, she swiveled left and right as she imagined herself strolling about the market with this on. She'd blend right in with everyone else, perhaps even receive a compliment or two (which she would accept graciously as was the polite thing to do but not over eagerly as a single maiden would). Stars danced in her eyes at the thought of Adam toting her along with this dress on and all the curious glances they would get when they saw Adam Taurus strolling around with some mystery girl!

Turning, she noticed that the dark-haired man still stood there, watching her. She laughed and shoved him back with a smile. "Shoo now! I have to change! I have to change!" He stumbled backwards dramatically out of the room as Blake followed, still lightly tapping him until he had gone and shut the door behind him. Once he had left Blake held out the dress in front of her again, studying it closely with a barely contained smile. This was really hers now.

She dressed in record time, stripping her clothes and slipping on the new dress, fastening the buttons and straightening the collar before running back over to the mirror to see how she looked. The dress was a near perfect fit, but more in feeling than visibility as when she saw herself it fit like a glove. The skirt fell to just below her knees, wrapping around her legs in a full circle. She gave a twirl and watched the fabric fan out and spin about her, feeling like a princess in some fairytale who had just been visited by her fairy godmother. When she became too dizzy she stopped again to look at herself, admiring the way the fabric fell on her shoulders and how the seam cinched her waist just so.

After staring at herself long enough, she moved on to the bottom drawers of the wardrobe, curious as to what else might be in store for her. There wasn't much, just a few pairs of black shoes and some bleached socks, but she was thankful for it nonetheless. Her own yellowed socks and brown shoes would've clashed horribly with her gorgeous new dress and all would've been for nought. Pulling on a pair of socks and then a pair of wedged shoes (all the others had more frightful looking heels, something she was not sure she would be able to walk in), Blake jumped up again, wobbling a little as she adjusted to the new height. Deciding to test the waters she paced the room, walking around her bed and from the wardrobe to the door until she was confident enough that she no longer looked like a deer learned to walk with its gangly legs.

As a final touch she reached into her suitcase and brought out her hairbrush and one of her ribbons - the black one that her mother had given her just before they had come down to Rapture. She brushed out the knots and tangles in her hair, smoothing out the frizz of her curls as best she could before tying it back with a ribbon, letting the length hang down her back, secured by a large black bow. Looking in the mirror now she deemed herself appropriate enough to be able to walk about alongside Adam and among the high class people of Rapture and her uneasiness from last night dissipated into nothingness.

She headed to her door to catch up with Adam, ready to show him how well she had cleaned herself up before pausing, hand on the knob and teeth worrying her bottom lip. Swiveling around she dove for her discarded dress on the floor, hands running over the fabric looking for the top. Finally her hands found purchase on what she was looking for and she pried the brooch off before standing up in front of the mirror and fastening it between the white folds of her collar, right in the center for all to see. This brooch had been given to her as she achieved her first taste of freedom and had in result officially become a part of her now. To be without it would be to disregard her newfound freedom and she dare not insult the chance that had been given to her.

Satisfied at last, she walked out her door and into the small space that must've been the living room. Adam sat on the couch, tossing a coin as he waited. When she entered she cleared her throat, startling him out of his slouched position and, concentration broken, made him miss his coin and let it clatter to the floor. She shuffled over to him, triumphant at the reaction she had received and gave him a twirl before shyly standing in front of him. "So? How do I look?"

He looked her up and down then gave a low whistle. "Well….ain't youse a picture!"

Blake blushed and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, mumbling a soft "thank you". Adam stood from the couch and offered her his arm, which she took with a smile and glint of humor in her eyes before they left the apartment, going downstairs and out into Market Street. The buildings glistened as they did the night before and the people had stored away their party clothes, wearing business skirts or white-collared shirts and suspenders, walking to and fro to get where they needed to be. Her and Adam just passed by those people at a leisurely pace as Adam pointed out different shops, telling her about the owners who worked them.

Time passed all too quickly as they wandered around. Blake took in all the sights and glories of her new home, breathing it in and locking it inside to keep with her forever lest this all turn out as some magnificent dream. But she knew it couldn't be, because throughout the day she would pinch herself periodically, just to make sure that she was awake.

They had stopped at a small diner for brunch, Adam greeting one of the waiters with a friendly smile. When he walked over to take their order he winked at her and she blushed behind her menu as he congratulated Adam for "finding the prettiest dame in all of Rapture". And when Adam cast her that proud and grateful glance she ducked behind it entirely, clutching it so hard she began to shake.

"Oh now ya gone an; embarrassed her, Wally!"

"If ya ask me, it jus' makes her cuter."

Throughout the rest of the meal her face remained a bright red and there wasn't a single moment she could look the waiter in the eye. After they had eaten, a rather silent meal on her part for whenever she did try to speak it would come out in stutters, she went upstairs to High Street, where Adam introduced her to more shops and the upstairs entrance of the club. It was the bar she had seen last night - however it was rather empty right now, the nightlife still at their day jobs she presumed.

The club was two stories with an entrance at both levels. It was where many people gathered after a long day of work to drink and dance away the stress. Sometimes they hosted social events there for certain businesses, renting out the whole venue just for those invited. Adam mentioned that the company he was working with was planning one soon and that he was to be the guest of honor.

"They said they wanna celebrate my comin' to work with them and how well I've come along in such a short time."

Blake gasped. "Oh Adam that's _wonderful_!" She smiled to herself, bemused at the thought of Adam being the center of attention at such a fancy party. "Just think of it! A party just for you!"

He tightened their handhold and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "They said I could bring a plus one, too."

At this Blake laughed nervously. "Me? Well...I've never been to one of them fancy parties before. Come to think of it, I've never been to any sort of party really ever." She brought her free hand to her mouth, biting down on her thumbnail. "I don't think I'd do very well."

Adam kissed her cheek. "You don't expect me to attend without an escort, do ya? Besides, everyone is just about dyin' to meet ya. You can't just not show up."

"They are?"

"Oh yes! I've told 'em all about'cha! Why, they even say that you're too perfect to be true! That I must've been pullin' their legs!"

"They didn't!"

"I'd never lie to ya, my dear." They pulled to a stop in the walkway and Adam pulled her closer to him. Her skirt folded around his legs and her buttons knocked against his own. So close were they that Blake had to look straight up to meet his face. His hand reached behind to cradle her head. "So whatd'ya say, doll? How 'bout you let me show you off?"

Blake looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them and understood how desperately he wished her to go. Inside she knew that she wanted to go as well, but her anxiousness made her hesitant. She knew nothing about parties or what one even did at them. She could only guess from walking through High Street the night before that it involved a lot of dancing and drinking and keeping up light conversation. She wasn't very practiced in any of those things. After all there was never much to do in her little tenement in Sinclair Deluxe and no one could afford to throw a proper party. The idea thrilled her and scared her all at once, both halves of her pulling in either direction until her head hurt. Gnawing on her lip, she sighed.

"If I go….will you promise to stay by me?"

Adam leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips, stroking her cheek the whole time. "Of course, Blake."

 _ **{'Cause I belong to you}**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry everything is moving a bit slow right now but I'm trying to make these chapters equal about length-wise. So nothing particularly interesting is happening right about now but you are getting a feel for the story now, yes?

I'm going to introduce quite a few important characters next chapter though so don't worry. If you're bored now the important stuff is coming soon. Promise.

Also, I said this last chapter too but I would REALLY love some feedback for this fic. I know this isn't one of the most popular pairings ever but while this story includes Tauradonna I promise that's not all it's about. This story is all about Blake's backstory and what leads her to hiring Yang later on (as you've probably already seen if you've read my other fics for this particular AU).

So please, can I have some feedback? The more I get, the more inclined I'll be to update this faster and write more for this story (because it's _still_ not finished).


End file.
